The Phone Call
by Fanfictionaddict1
Summary: Alex is in a bit of trouble on a mission in Washington D.C. He calls for help and Special Agent Ziva David answers! Will he make it out alive?


**The Phone Call**

**Alex is in a bit of trouble on a mission in Washington D.C. He calls for help and who other is there to answer then agent Ziva David! Will he make it out alive? **

**Hey guys, I really wanted to try one of these! (And as some of my fans know I have to get rid of some writers block and fear.) So here I am writing another Alex Rider/ NCIS fan fiction I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S I am not British so sorry if I get some things wrong. But please don't complain about it. (I guess you can if it really annoys you but try not to.)**

Alex swerved as a black van with a scorpion on it fired at him. "Damn! They hit the car!" Complained the 17 year old. He was only renting it because he was in Washington D.C for a mission but, as you can see, it wasn't going so well.

Alex turned right as another round of shots fired at him. He took out the gun that was strapped onto his ankle and took off the safety, just in case. Turning another sharp right because a little girl was crossing the street, he tried to avoided the van but another van was speeding his way in front of him. With a cry he tried to turn left but there was another van. This time there was now where for him to go. He saw the man take fire as if in slow motion. The bullet smashed the window and it lodged into Alex's left shoulder.

Alex cried out and immediately put his right hand over the wound in reflex. Unable to control the wheel because of the pain he was in, the car crashed into the building next to him. Thinking that he needed help, Alex grabbed his cell phone that was stashed in the glove compartment. It didn't matter who he called, all of his contacts were emergency contacts. All of them were his closest friends and he trust them with his life. He hit send on anyone and pushed himself out of the car.

The first thing he noticed when he got out was how there were no more black vans. All of them just disappeared. Shaking his head and sitting down, he waited for some one to pick up on the other end of the phone. He finally took his hand off of his shoulder. Blood was going through his whole shirt, soaking it with crimson red. Alex moved his shirt to get a better looking. Holding in a cry he saw that the bullet was still in his shoulder and he know he couldn't get it out.

Finally the person answered on the other line. "Special Agent Ziva David. Who is calling?"

**AR-NCIS-AR-NCIS-AR-NCIS-AR-NCIS-AR-NCIS-AR-NCIS-AR-NCIS-AR-NCIS**

Ziva David was NOT having a good day. First her hair dryer broke, making her have to go to work with messy hair, then she forgot her badge, and finally she had a horrible migraine. Rubbing her head she walked to her desk and sat down.

"Your late, Zee vah." Tony smiled.

"Don't even go there, Tony!" She yelled angrily at him. Tony stepped back do to the glare she sent him. "Easy there tiger. I was just having some fun." Tony put his hands in the air in mock defeat.

Ziva growled and put her head to her desk. McGee and Tony looked at each other. They never saw Ziva so angry before for such a simple thing. "Are you ok?" McGee asked.

Before she could answer her phone rang. Searching for it in her bag, she fished it out and throw it at Tony. "Put it on speaker phone for me." Tony did while trying to hid a smile. The persons contact name was Alex. Tony though it could be some guy calling asking her out for a date.

"Special Agent Ziva David. Who is calling?" She gritted out.

"_Ziva? Is that you?" _The boy's voice sounded like he was in pain. Ziva looked up from her desk in surprise. Running for the phone she grabbed it out of Tony's hands and put it off speaker phone.

"Alex? Why are you calling? Are you Ok?" Ziva asked worried. She know that Alex would only call if it was an emergency and she didn't want to know what kind of trouble Alex was in. Tony and McGee looked at each other again. They didn't understand why Ziva was talking like that.

"_I kind of have a problem." _Ziva's eyebrows went up. _"I was on a mission and I kind of got caught. I was driving-"_

"Why were you driving? Your only 17!"

Alex gave a small chuckle. _"Not important. I was driving when this _men _attacked me. I kind of crashed the car. Do you think you can come down here?" _Ziva could tell that Alex was in deep trouble when he said men. She knew that Alex was referring to SCORPIA from a mission they went on together.

"Where are you?" She asked all ready grabbing her gun from her desk. _"I don't really know. Do you think you can get some on to trace the call?" _

"Why? Can't you just get up and look at the street signs." She only said this because she was already in the elevator but she stopped it when she heard that Alex couldn't tell her.

"_I'm kind of, sort of, hurt and I can't get up." _Now she really know why he was calling. If Alex couldn't get up she know that he was badly hurt.

"I will be there right away, Alex. Just hang in there." Ziva was already running to MeGee. _"Ziva you might want to bring a doctor." _Ziva's heart skip a beat. "Hang in there, ok."

"_Don't worry. I think I'm ok. Some what."_ Alex hung up. Ziva finally got over her shock at asked McGee to trace the call. McGee did with out any question and in less then a minute he had the address. Finally founding out were Alex was, she ran to the elevator and went to her car.

**AR-NCIS-AR-NCIS-AR-NCIS-AR-NCIS-AR-NCIS-AR-NCIS-AR-NCIS-AR-NCIS**

Alex clicked the phone off. Of all people in the world it had to be Ziva who answered, the only person he knew that was in Washington D.C. He looked at his shoulder again. More blood just kept gushing out of it. He know he was losing to much blood because he was getting far to dizzy for his liking. Putting his hand back over the wound he sat in silence, listening to the sounds around him. He still had the gun in his hand, which was now covered in blood too.

His shoulder was on fire. He could barely focus on anything else but he had to. What if the SCORIPA agents came back? He made himself stay alert. For five minutes he was ok until he became very sleepy which ended with him whacking himself lightly to stay waking. After what felt like forever he heard the sound of a car coming. Just in case SCORPIA was back he brought up his gun.

Ziva ran out of the car while holding her gun up to. She finally saw Alex behind the crashed car. She couldn't help but gasps at the sight. Alex smiled at her, "It's looks worse then it feels." Alex lied easily. It probably looked as bad as it felt. "Bullshit, Alex! Come on, get in the car." She helped Alex up. Alex groaned in pain when she pulled his arm a little harder than expected. "Sorry!" Ziva said automaticly, already opening the passenger door for him. Alex slid in trying not to bump is shoulder on anything.

"Ziva, you can't tell anyone my name. No matter what happens. I'm still on a mission. My name is Alex Friend and I live in New Jersey." He used his American accent. "I am a journalist for the New York Times." Ziva looked at him with surprise. "Unfortunately I was found out today. Just to let you know I'm not very nice. And, Ziva, if I don't make it, thanks for being my friend." And with that, he passed out.

Ziva was driving 90 miles per hour, faster then she ever gone before. She parked the car in front of the NCIS building and ran in to get Ducky. As soon as she found him she explained all she could about what happened while running back to the car. With the help of Ziva, Ducky brought Alex down to an examination room He brought out his medical equipment and started working. It took him 30 minutes to get the bullet out and stitch up the wound. 

Ziva was waiting out in the hall way, pacing back and forth. When Ducky came out she nearly knocked him out from nerves. "He should be fine, Ziva. This young lad was in some very tough situations. He was stabbed multiple times," Ziva tried to not let her emotions show but he was becoming harder and harder. "and has numerous gun shot wounds. How do you know this fellow?"

"I can't tell you but I can tell you that his name is Alex Friend." Ducky looked at her, searching for answer in Ziva's eyes. "You can go see him now. He should be awake."

Ziva ran in before he could could stop her. Alex was sitting up on the examination table, putting his shirt back on. His shoulder was wrapped up in thick white gauze but his shirt hid it completely. When he heard footsteps coming he spun around and went into a fighting position. Noticing it was Ziva right away he smiled. "I told you I would be fine!"

"That's not funny, Alex! You could have gotten really hurt!"

"Yes but I didn't. And it doesn't matter..."

"Ziva, who is this?" Gibbs was holding his coffee in one hand and a piece of paper in the other. He was most likely looking for Ducky. "Oh, Gibbs! This is um..." Alex got off of the table and held out his hand. "Alex Friend. Pleasure to meet you. I'm a reporter for the New York Times." Alex spoke in his American accent. Gibbs hesitantly took the hand, looking a little befuddled. "Why are you here?"

Alex looked a little surprised. "Why Ziva didn't tell you? Were dating." And to prove his point he kissed her. It was a very small kiss and it ended quickly. Ziva just stood there shocked.

Gibbs' face was priceless to Alex. It almost made him laugh out loud but Ziva didn't find it funny at all. Her face was beet red with embarrassment.

Gibbs shook his head. "Ziva I want you upstairs in a minute. Got it?"

"Got it." Ziva said. With that Gibbs turned around a left. Ziva slowly looked at Alex. "I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You!" Ziva was about to punch him in the arm when she remembered that Alex was hurt. "Sorry, Ziva I had to keep my cover. And guess what the best part is?" Alex said mysteriously. "What?" Alex smiled. "I don't have to keep my cover around other government agents. Most already know!" And with that Alex ran out the door, Ziva right behind him.

**AR-NCIS-AR-NCIS-AR-NCIS-AR-NCIS-AR-NCIS-AR-NCIS-AR-NCIS-AR-NCIS**

Tony sat at his desk thinking. "Hey, McGee, who do you think was on the phone?" McGee shrugged and replied, "I have no idea. Maybe a friend?" Tony's head snapped to McGee. "Really, probe! I had no idea!" McGee was about to argue back when a teenager with blond hear came running up the stairs, laughing his head off. "Alex! Get back here!" They heard Ziva yell.

Confused, Tony and McGee went to investigate. When they finally got to the stairs the first thing they noticed was the that the teenager was running away from Ziva who looked like she was going to kill him. Letting the boy pass the looked at each other and nodded. "Ziva, slow down!" The both yelled while grabbing Ziva's arms. Ziva started struggling but stopped when she heard the teenager yell, "Ok! Fine! I'm sorry. Are you happy now?" Alex slowly came down the stairs.

"Apology," Ziva smiled evily. "Not accepted." Alex smiled realizing that she was joking. He then looked at the two people who were holding her down. "Hello."

"Um... hi?" Tony said while letting go of Ziva. "Who are you?"

"Alex Rider, teenage spy." And, like everyone else that heard that information, Tony's and McGee's jaw dropped.

**AR-NCIS-AR-NCIS-AR-NCIS-AR-NCIS-AR-NCIS-AR-NCIS-AR-NCIS-AR-NCIS**

**Please ignore any spelling and grammar mistakes. I really don't care because this one was just for fun!**

**So what do you think? I really wanted to do this for some reason! Reviews would be great! I don't really want to make this into a whole story but I am willing to do a two shot. So if you want one, please review. I will only do one if I get at least 10 reviews telling me they want it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
